duwangwarfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Character
}}| |}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" | }| }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" |{c{#if: }| - }= } }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }| - }= } }} }} }} |- }| ! Nome: }|}} |- }| ! Também conhecido como: }|}} |- }| ! Participação em: }|}} |- }| ! Interprete: }|}} |- }| ! Papéis: }|}} |- }| ! Situação: }|}} |- }| ! Selo de Comando: |}} |- }| ! Afiliação: }|}} |- }| ! Classes de Servo: }|}} |- }| ! Gênero: }|}} |- }| ! Aniversário: }|}} |- }| ! Altura: }|}} |- }| ! Peso: }|}} |- }| ! Three sizes: }|}} |- }| ! Origem: }|}} |- }| ! Armamento: }|}} |- }| ! Gosta de: }|}} |- }| ! Não gosta de: }|}} |- }| ! Talentos: }|}} |- }| ! Inimigo Natural: }|}} |- }| ! Cor Predileta: }|}} |- }| ! Linhagem: }|}} |- }| ! Ranque de Mestre: }|}} |- }| ! Magia: }|}} |- }| ! Circuitos Quality: }|}} |- }| ! Circuitos Quantity: }|}} |- }| ! Composição dos Circuitos: }|}} |- }| ! Regression Quality: }|}} |- }| ! Regression Quantity: }|}} |- }| ! Regression Composition: }|}} |- }| ! Chama a si mesmo por: }|}} |- }| ! Strong against: }|}} |- }| ! Weak against: }|}} |- }| ! }|}} |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} Documentation This is a general template for character articles. Maybe a more specific one for specific types of characters might come later. This might also eventually be used for autosorting articles in categories. It has the following obligatory parameters (will always be displayed): * name: Character name. If omitted, it will use the article name * jname: Original Japanese name (in Kana/Kanji). If omitted, will display n/a * franchise: The Nasuverse subtree the character mainly appears in (Tsukihime/Fate/Kara no Kyoukai/etc). If omitted, will display n/a * appearances: Works in which the character appears. You may be detailed, but think of the layout. If omitted, will display n/a. The following parameters are entirely optional, and will not be displayed at all if omitted. So you only should fill out the one that make sense to you. * image: character image. Choose a typical image from a source work (a sprite generally works well) * image_width: If an image wider than cca 250 pixels is used, use this parameter to scale it down. * aka: Nicknames, different romanizations, etc. * voice: any voice actors, if applicable * Japanese Voice: any voice actors, if applicable * English Voice: any voice actors, if applicable * type: human, vampire, servant, master, etc. Be creative or omit it. * affiliation: Burial Agency, Mage's Association, DAA, etc. Might be useful. * gender: male/female/ORT * bday: Birthday, if it's known. * height: Body height * weight: Body weight * sizes: Three sizes, this and the two above are known for most female characters. * bloodt: Blood type, if known * eyec: Eye color. Can be safely omitted if an image is available. * hairc: Hair color. Can be safely omitted if an image is available. Character